


Levi's one, true, Love [CleaningProductxLevi]Lemon

by MidnightRose (MidnightSaphireRose)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Erotic, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Improvised Sex Toys, Levi/cleaning products, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Crackship, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was aroused and needed to do something about it!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's one, true, Love [CleaningProductxLevi]Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CRACK! CRACK I TELL YOU! If you can't handle it! Don't read it!   
> This is a fair warning! I'm not responsible if you are traumatized! LEMON!  
> PWP! LEMON!PWP! THIS IS FOR THE LOLS! ONE-SHOT!
> 
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Levi x Cleaning products spirits  
> Genre: Crack/Lemon  
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

~x~  
Levi was nuts okay, OCD freak by nature, he loved being clean and he loved when everything was cleaned. He had a hard time sitting in the mess hall or being somewhere he doubted was cleaned. If something isn't cleaned at least every 3 god damn days, he wasn't going to sit or be near it unless he had a rag on his head and on his mouth!

One day, the man couldn't help himself, _I feel so damn hot... I want to have a fuck... Damn it!_ He wanted to strut around, shake his butt on a man and be wildly penetrated, _but no one here is clean enough for my body._ He wanted to be taken down, dirty and nasty... _but with someone cleaned from any germs or bacteria’s_.

He thought of everyone, but everyone seemed bacteria filed. Erwin and even the Yeager boy, _no matter how tasty they look._.. _No! I don't want others germs, that's nasty!_ Shaking his head, his eyes looked around and saw no one that made him want to have an intercourse.

He sighed as he walked quickly through the stony halls of the Survey corps hall, I honestly wished that the god of cleaning you appear in front of me and be like: 'Hey Levi, You hard? Let's fuck! I'm the cleanest mother fucker around!'

Turning the shiny, cleaned knob, he entered his quarters and closed the door and locked it, preventing anyone from entering his room, _I need to do something about this feeling._ He went to his desk and pressed his manhood against the rounded edge, rubbing himself again, _this feels good and I don't need to worry since I cleaned my quarter's this morning._

Rolling his hips and panting, he growled and he licked his lips, closing his eyes while he felt glorious, _this feels good.._. He started getting undressed; removing everything that was on him, starting from the jacket as he was walking towards his closet, opening it, finding the bottle spray and he brought it to him, the spray was natural mint fragrance soap. He rubbed the bottle between his scanty legs and held it there as he took the broom and dust pan.

Taking back the bottle in his hand, he went back to the table and set the instruments on it. He took the handkerchief around his neck, not caring much for it anymore; _I can buy a new one anytime, eh._..

Spraying the soap on it, he started cleaning the bottle, the broomstick and the dustpan.  
After being satisfied at his work, he took off the remaining piece of clothing that were hiding his ripped body.

He then sat himself on the table and rubbed his hardened member with the handkerchief, _ah ... ahhh~_ He bit his lower lip as he took with his unoccupied hand the bottle and sprayed some of the content on his shaft, "ah yes! Spraying soap fairy, lick my dirty member all clean."

He bucked his hips putting the soap away as the smell was invading his nostrils, making him as high as a bird, his mind was going insane as he started fanning the scent away with the dustpan, blowing air on his soap soaked member, "Yes, huuumm...." He was moaning as he felt his manhood being cooled down, "Yes! Dusting fairy, dry this cleaned bone!"

He then, while he was still pumping his fist on his stone, hard muscle, he lightly slapped his organ with the dustpan, _oh gods! Bless you cleaning gods!_ He stayed immobile as he slapped the flat, woody objected, "Slapped it all around, dusty! Yes! Slap this naughty, dirty pole!"

Sweat was sliding off his body as he grew hotter and hotter by the minute as he continued fantasizing about his cleaning supply. Shifting position, he was now on his fours as he lustfully stared at his loving broom, "Today broom, his your lucky day... you!" He took the broom and moistened it with his rag/ handkerchief, "are going to fuck me."

Setting the broom besides him, he took the soap spray and sprayed it on his hands and on his entrance, wetting his hole, "oh, spray fairy, you are so cold!" He lined one of his long middle fingers and rubbed his cavern, making him jerk at the feeling, "yes, lick it! Lick it spray goddess!"

He entered his middle finger and pulled it out, making his walls clench around the wet finger, "Ahhhh~"

He entered a second digit, the ring finger and started pumping them in and out repeatedly, "Yes! Yes!" His gasps became hectic as his tongue was dangling out of his mouth, saliva dripping from his gaping mouth as his eyes were filled with lust, "I think I'm stretched enough, broom! Please fuck me until I pass out!"

He finally took the broom stick and pressed it against his opening, slowly entering it, arching at its thickness, "Oh my goodness..." He cried out as he got it in as much as he could, "Broom, you are so big and hard and long!" He pulled it out and then smashed it in, making himself yelp loudly, "I bet you are better than any manhood on within these walls."

He moved his hips as he continued penetrating the broomstick up is ass, the movement become easier as the natural wetness of his butt moistened the pool, "ah~ Ah~!"

His hips bucked, feeling every muscle of his body tense as he felt sticky white substance coming out of his manhood, "Oh... my..." He lay on the semen filled table, recovering from his experience, "This felt... so good..."

He pulled the object out of his butt and a tired sigh escaped from his lips as he kissed it, "I love you broom..." He then caressed the dustpan, the bottle and handkerchief, "I love all of you too... but I think I should nap now..."

As he released on last breath, he closed his eyes and slept on his, slimy, white, substance filled desk.

~X~

[Bonus]  
"AAHHH YEESS!" Erwin smashed his brows together, not being sure of what he heard, "BRROOOMM! FUCK ME! DON'T STOP! I'M ABOUT TO COME!"  
Erwin's eyes were getting wet, "Wha- what?"  
"AWWWWW YYYEEEAAA!!" Puffing his cheeks as tears feel from his widened eyes as he squeaked, "Levi as problems... I-I think I need to talk to him about this..."  
He shuddered as he tried to imagine it, "Oh...my...god...this is so disturbing to even think about..."  
The blond man ran to his office and hid under his desk, trying to forget the images he had imagined previously, _I think I'm traumatized..._  
[Bonus End]

~X~ 


End file.
